


Insidious

by Lozza342



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Come Sharing, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: “You know I’m going to get you back for this…”“Yeah, yeah,” Shoyou shrugs, his voice always too cheery for the situation. He’s standing on the other side of the bed with his hands on his hips in an outfit mirroring Tsutomu’s, the colour matching the faint blush on his cheeks and contrasting his cute freckles and pale skin. He’s just as beautiful upside down. “I’d like to see you try.”
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952602
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Insidious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/gifts).



> Day 3: Hair-Pulling
> 
> So! This was... difficult to start, because man, Tsukishima is difficult to write and I didn't realise until about halfway through... yet somehow this is the longest kinktober fic yet!
> 
> Thank you, Jane, for giving me a challenge, I hope it meets your expectations!

In hindsight, Kei should have seen this coming. His boyfriends, after all, like to make everything a competition.   
  
“You know I’m going to get you back for this…” Kei groans, back hitting the bed as Tsutomu clambers over him, a sly grin on his face as he begins undoing the buttons of his pajama top. He’s dressed in simple, soft pink lingerie and white thigh-highs, showing a tantalising amount of smooth skin.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shouyou shrugs, his voice always too cheery for the situation. He’s standing on the other side of the bed with his hands on his hips in an outfit mirroring Tsutomu’s, the colour matching the faint blush on his cheeks and contrasting his cute freckles and pale skin. He’s just as beautiful upside down. “I’d like to see you try.” 

His attention still on Shouyou, Kei gets a displeased nip of teeth to his nipple that sends sparks of pleasure through him to his cock, already hard. As soon as he had seen them enter the room in their sweet outfits, he’d found himself extremely uncomfortable in his pajamas. 

Kei had been expecting a quiet night cuddling his two boyfriends in bed, and he was all ready to slip into the covers. He just  _ knew _ they had been too long in the bathroom to just be brushing their teeth. “Me too, you gonna punish us, Kei?” Tsutomu asks, looking up at him from laving his chest in kitten licks through the fans of his dark eyelashes. There’s a spark of excitement at the prospect in his challenging eyes. Kei hates it. 

Because he’s  _ so _ going to punish them later. 

“Only if you keep up this bratty attitude,” Kei dares, a fire in his eyes as he flicks them from Tsutomu to Shouyou, “Both of you.” 

Tsutomu chuckles, a cute noise that melts Kei's heart, "Well, you've convinced us." He says, and ducks right down to continue bathing his chest in kisses, his tongue flicking delicately over the sensitive flesh of his nipple. 

Luckily, it's the exact reaction he wants, and his eyes flutter shut to focus on the way Tsutomu plays with his nipples, soaking his body heat as he pants. He pushes his chest out for more, Shouyou forgotten until warm fingers cup his cheeks. 

"Do you like our outfits, Kei?" He asks, his voice so sweet as if Kei had been doused in honey. "We thought you'd enjoy being fucked like this." He giggles, forcing Kei to open his eyes to see his gorgeous, blinding smile. Yet insidious. 

Kei knows Shouyou by now. This is likely all his doing, and of course Tsutomu went along because, well, he jumps at the chance to fuck Kei any time he can. Honestly, it's fine by Kei, Tsutomu, well… both of them are very capable of reducing him to a mess. 

Wanting to deny Shouyou the satisfaction of success by telling him the truth, and knowing that even if he lied they would see right through him, Kei opts to leave the question unanswered as he reaches out to tug on the side of Shouyou's pink cotton pants. Licking his lips, Kei shoots a look at Shouyou's eyes. "You two, thinking… I wondered what that noise was." Occasionally, they came up with something amazing. He has no doubt now is one of those times. 

Shouyou simply chuckles, fingers moving to touch his lips and his nose, exploring his face. "You're blushing, we know how hard you are." Kei finds himself flushing deeper at those words, and on cue, Tsutomu's hand finds his crotch, squeezing his cock in his pajama bottoms. Seizing, Kei bucks up into the pressure of Tsutomu's hand, flush now covering his chest all the way up to his ears at the strangled sound he had made. 

"Wow, it didn't take much, did it?" Tsutomu snickers, and like that he's trailing kisses down the fair trail of hair to Kei's cock. "I guess you  _ do _ like the outfits, maybe too much." 

"Duh, we look  _ gorgeous _ !" Shouyou exclaims, threading a hand in Kei's short hair and lowering his voice, "Don't we, babe?" 

Shouyou's voice is so smooth and manipulative, Kei groans his defeat while Tsutomu drags the remainder of his clothes off. "Shame I won't get to ruin you tonight. You'd look good all messed up in that adorable little outfit~." Kei teases, grinning. 

The sight he imagines is definitely a cause to appreciate their gift. He wants to defile them so badly. 

"Guess you'll just have to wait, Kei, 'cause it's our turn." 

Kei resigns himself to this fate, and he'll pass out happy and satiated tonight. 

Tsutomu flips him over, his effectiveness at manhandling comes in all too easily, and it's a shame that Kei can't see him from this position. However, just knowing how he looks in his dainty little outfit is enough for his cock to twitch when he hears the cap of the lube. Besides, he can still see the other one. 

"Open wide, Kei, let me see you drool for my cock." Shouyou demands gleefully, eyes fixed to the way Kei's nose twitches in annoyance. Pushing up his glasses, Kei continues to grimace until warm, wet fingers push over his entrance, and the hand in his hair yanks him to look up. "What did I say, bitch?" 

A shiver runs down Kei's spine, and with the way Tsutomu's fingers pause their movements, one runs down Tsutomu's too. Shouyou's complete change in demeanor is always unexpected, but fuck if it doesn't convince Kei to obey. Dropping his jaw, Kei looks up at Shouyou with disdain, his eyes watering. 

"Good~!" Shouyou praises, a smug smile on his lips as he pulls a little tighter on his hair. Kei makes a noise of discomfort, but it doesn't dissuade either of them in the slightest. 

Fingers enter him one by one from behind, Kei can feel how impatient Tsutomu is from the way his digits thrust hurriedly into him while Shouyou simply watches, palming his cock beneath the fabric. Unable to swallow, saliva pools in Kei's mouth and he drools to the bed, his moans loud and unmuffled. 

"Fuck, you're so obedient sometimes, Kei," Shouyou teases, and for the first time tonight, Kei sees his cock, the tip peaking from his soaked underwear. It's almost a shame when he pulls the fabric down to release it, springing into Kei's face. Fuck, he's never wanted his mouth around a cock so much before. 

He doesn't need to wait long, Shouyou has the least patience of all of them, and he's thrusting in before Kei can brace himself. 

Gagging instantly, Kei's hands fly to Shouyou's thighs, unshed tears sliding down his cheeks as he takes him to the hilt. Above Kei, Shouyou moans, hands moving to Kei's shoulders, his nails digging into his back. 

Shouyou moves back to let him breathe, the head of his cock resting on his tongue while Tsutomu catches up. Thankfully, he doesn't do much teasing - and man, can Tsutomu tease - and instead quickly replaces his slim fingers with the head of his cock. "You're so tight, I can't wait for you to complain about your ass tomorrow." Kei hears the lilt in his voice, the way he says it through that self-satisfied smirk of his. 

Kei wants to say he shouldn't have that attitude before he's even done anything, but then Tsutomu pushes in, and he's anything but gentle. 

Leaving barely any time for him to adjust, Tsutomu sets a pace that leaves Kei's head spinning. His lack of coherence is not helped by Shouyou's own cock cutting off his air supply, and he quickly finds his body finding a rhythm between the two. 

A hand yanks on his hair again, paired with a change in angle, Tsutomu's cock hitting his prostate on every thrust. The pain makes his cock throb, treated with such little care. He loves it, the way they use him like they own him, increasingly uncoordinated thrusts rocking him between them. 

"Such a good slut…" Tsutomu groans, the hand not in his hair on his hip, bruising. "You wanted this, didn't you? Of course you did." 

He did. He has done for a while. He'll have to thank them after.

Kei's orgasm slowly builds inside him like a riptide, Tsutomu's accurate thrusts sending Kei's body higher towards the peak. Choking on a moan around Shouyou's cock, Kei digs his nails into his legs as his only available warning before coming hard over the bedsheets. 

The two of them don't stop fucking him through his orgasm, leaving him loose-limbed and oversensitive. "You're so wet, Kei, gonna add to that mess of a mouth…" Shouyou grunts thrusting into his mouth one last time before he pulls back slightly, face twisted in pure pleasure as he releases himself over Kei's tongue. Shaking with the aftershocks of orgasm, Shouyou picks Kei's face up and pushes him to kneel up - and further back onto Tsutomu cock - to make out with him. 

Tsutomu releases his hair for Shouyou to stroke as he presses against him and shares the come on his tongue, while Tsutomu grinds into him, arms wrapping around him as he comes inside him and subsequently flops against Kei's back, exhausted. Honestly, Kei is impressed he kept up the pace for so long. 

Now, the three of them make out, messy and downright disgusting, but Kei can't find any shits to give. His glasses have lost themselves somewhere in the chaos and he's pretty sure Tsutomu has bruised him, but there's no point in addressing any issues when he feels this good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are sustenance...
> 
> Please, I'll starve...


End file.
